This phase II multicenter efficacy study of HIVIG given to HIV(+) women through-out pregnancy will look at the likelihood of reducing maternal/fetal HIV transmission as well as attempting to determine the amount of HIV antibody transmitted to newborns in HIVIG-treated women compared to the amount transmitted by untreated HIV(+) women and to determine any clinical differences of the course of HIV infection in mothers given HIVIG versus placebo (standard IVIG).